


[MarkBam/R] Just Us Two

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	1. 上

架空大学AU。

预警：一方遭性/骚/扰（无插入）前提，有少量相关描写。 

 

 

[.]

 

晚高峰的洛杉矶。

 

刺眼的大片汽车尾灯一如既往地延绵不绝，好在常住于此的人们大致早已习惯，即使是折磨人的二十迈时速也没引起什么严重的路怒情绪，除了某辆雷克萨斯里双手紧捏方向盘、脸色黑得骇人的男人。近四十分钟前，他接到一个来自校园警察的电话后几乎立刻冲出了公寓——上身一件不能更随意的麻灰色卫衣，胯骨上松垮地挂着当作睡裤使用的篮球裤，白皙的脚上还错踩了同居者造型奇特的棉拖鞋——但这都他妈的不重要。见鬼的，没有什么比他最疼爱的男孩更重要。若不是洛杉矶这该死的交通堵塞，他巴不得下一秒就能抵达BamBam的身边。

 

单调的默认铃声再次响起时，段宜恩的耐心已经快到了尽头。他单手摸出蓝牙耳机塞上后不算温柔地按下接听，尽管知道对面拨号来的人是同样着急的挚友，他却依旧掩盖不住语气中的怒意。

 

“荣宰？”

 

“Mark哥，你还有多久？”

 

他的蓝牙耳机里传出好友崔荣宰焦急的声音。对面少年的呼吸有些急促，似乎正在尽全力奔跑，“校警已经带BamBam到医院做检查了。我马上就到。”

 

“好，你先去看着他。”瞥了眼车载的导航仪，段宜恩的眉蹩得愈发深，“我堵在路上，估计还要二十分钟。你记着千万别让他做傻事。”

 

“我明白。”那边急匆匆地道，隐约透出哭腔的声线颠簸着，“哥，我很抱歉...”

 

“荣宰，这不是你的责任。”

 

段宜恩不自觉放软了语气。再怎么失去理智，他也无法怪在崔荣宰头上。当初他确实有说过让崔荣宰多关照BamBam，但现在发生了的事情也绝不是崔荣宰可以处理的。

 

电话那头传来几声模糊的啜泣，以及一句打着颤的“哥，我真想杀了那群混蛋”。段宜恩捏了捏太阳穴，好言好语安抚了几句，最终好不容易叮嘱好崔荣宰先去陪着BamBam。直到对面的少年抽着鼻子缓和过来，向他承诺一定会在他到之前陪好BamBam，段宜恩才勉强放心地挂下电话。

 

 

[.]

 

段宜恩，生在长在洛杉矶的美籍华人，正要从大学毕业进入社会，如今是个不贫不富、有车有房的普通独身中产青年。为了方便工作，他如今便住在距市中心较近的出租公寓里，而他的合租室友正是来自泰国、小他四岁的BamBam。

 

这个泰国少年和段宜恩的故事多少有些复杂。

 

两人在韩国上初中时认识了彼此，那时段宜恩读九年级，BamBam则刚进入六年级。作为学校里极少数的外国学生，他们不知怎么便发展出了比亲生兄弟还亲密的奇妙关系，双双操着一股奇怪的韩语口音相互依存，直到段宜恩读完高中毕业后回到洛杉矶上大学。

 

距离他们每天黏在一起的那段时光已经过去了好些年头。收到BamBam突如其来的短讯时，段宜恩才惊觉他们很久没有除了互发节日祝福以外的对话了，竟然感觉彼此之间冒出了陌生的感觉。屏幕对面的少年简练说着他将要来洛杉矶读大学的事情，语气俏皮地问着段宜恩有没有什么租房的渠道。

 

“来和我住吧，正好我在找人合租。”得知这个好消息的段宜恩没有多想，在简讯里这么写着，“市中心十五分钟车程的1b1b，离你的学校也不远。”

 

“好啊。”那头爽快答应，也不客气，“到时哥能来机场接我吗？”

 

“行，航班号发给我。”

 

在韩国的那些年，BamBam常是入乡随俗地叫段宜恩“哥”的；而段宜恩一直以来也将这声“哥”记在心里，能帮忙的绝对不含糊。于是在BamBam抵达洛杉矶的那天，段宜恩开了车在机场等他。等来的少年一身墨镜衬衫紧身裤小皮鞋——已经长大成了他有些陌生的样子——可是那张瘦下去的脸蛋上依旧挂着同样单纯的笑。见到他的那刻，泰国少年亮黄色镜片后的眼眸瞬间亮了起来，招手喊着“嘿Mark哥，这里！”——姿势倒还像当年乳臭未干的小屁孩。

 

两人一路上气氛都颇和谐，直到段宜恩主动提出让BamBam睡卧室而他自己睡客厅。泰国少年的眼神黯淡了些，过了半晌，他犹豫地开口：“哥是不愿意和我一起睡吗？”

 

少年手里还抱着段宜恩专程给他买的乳胶枕，此刻咬着下唇抬眼看向他。就算打扮再怎么成熟，这人的表情依旧与几年前那个小孩儿没有丝毫分别，亮晶晶的眼睛像森林里不谙世事的小鹿，里面还藏着几分不易察觉的撒娇与讨好。

 

段宜恩仅仅瞥了一眼，心脏便跳得像天边的震雷，透白的耳尖一点点染上粉红。

 

是的，这是他藏了多年的秘密——他喜欢男生，而BamBam是他最难以抵抗的类型。

 

小时候他从未以这种角度看过这小孩的模样，直到今天，他才恍然发觉BamBam身上要人命的吸引力。他开朗、不拘谨、爱玩，正是段宜恩的理想型；可他骨子里却又清纯、容易害羞，许多嘴硬不过是表面说说，总能恰到好处地激起段宜恩内在的玩心与保护欲。

 

他没有拒绝的余地。

 

于是在那些个夜晚，段宜恩常常鬼迷心窍一般，转身面向身旁的少年，抬手理顺人儿一头散乱的黑发，再温柔地摸上那片没什么肉但意外柔软的脸颊。无法控制地，他的目光徘徊在少年水润丰满的唇瓣上，心头泛起一阵阵难以言说的悸动。他曾经一度希望说服自己，这是一个兄长对弟弟正常的情绪。可惜这点期待在某个清晨彻底破碎。起床后裤裆里一塌糊涂，而昨夜梦中的另一位主角正是当时躺在自己身旁熟睡的BamBam——

 

他发誓，那绝不是因为昨夜半梦半醒间，身边这个本该睡着的少年悄悄啄吻了他的嘴唇。

 

 

[.]

 

车窗外的景色缓慢地后移着。

 

段宜恩习惯性地咬着下唇，一手搭在方向盘上，另一只手来回摩挲着胸前一只小蛇形状的银制吊坠。那是当年高中毕业时BamBam送给他的。

 

如果非要描述他现在的感受，那大概是有成千上万只蚂蚁正疯狂噬咬着他的心脏，又或者全身上下的血液都逆流到他不那么冷静的大脑。那片过载的区域里有什么玩意儿在肆意游走冲撞，最终手足无措地凝结成一股难以抑制的酸，落在鼻尖，再蔓延到眼眶。从小他便看不得BamBam因为别的人受委屈，而此时冲昏头脑的怒火过后，他反倒陷入一片懊悔的沼泽。

 

他早该知道——是的，他早该知道——曾经在所有人眼里都只是个弟弟的BamBam如今已经成了众人眼中的焦点。连他自己都冒出了邪念，更何况其他人。

 

抵达医院的那一刻，段宜恩的大脑一片空白，几乎是一步三个台阶地冲上了弟弟所在的五楼病房。脚上的豹纹棉拖一点都不着力，让他不由得思考BamBam以往是为什么如此钟爱它，可他此刻没有心思抱怨。看见崔荣宰和几个医生模样的人在某间病房门口挥手告别时，段宜恩几乎是红着眼冲了上前。

 

“BamBam怎么样了？”

 

“啊，Mark哥你终于到了！”崔荣宰如获重释。少年的眼眶周围红红的，鼻音重得难以掩藏，显然是刚哭过的模样，“医生给他混了点助眠的药，刚做完检查BamBam就睡了。”他指了指紧闭的病房门，示意段宜恩从门上透明的玻璃处看向床上的少年。

 

段宜恩凑上去看。消毒水味道包裹的病房里，小孩在一整片雪白中安然躺着，被子掖得齐整，似乎是熟睡着的样子。那头黑发掺着挑染的红色在枕头上散乱开，衬得他的小脸格外苍白，不寻常的乖巧神情看得段宜恩心里猛的一疼。

 

崔荣宰在一旁尽职的补充着医生的嘱咐，刻意压低的声音在段宜恩耳边打转：“...警/察到得早，身体没什么大碍。医生说身上有些擦伤，右手手腕轻微扭伤，修养一下就好了。主要还是吓到了，哥你待会尽早带他回去吧。”

 

“我问了警/察，他们说他们接到了Bam的同学的电话。原本他们约好了下课之后去练舞，结果一直没看到Bam。SNS上没回消息，电话也打不通……”

 

嘭的一声，段宜恩捏紧的拳头砸在医院惨白的墙壁上，吓得站在一旁的崔荣宰浑身一颤。

 

男人的身躯无意识地颤抖着，垂着头时刘海遮挡住了眼睛。那只手或许出血了，或许没有。他只知道骨节处传来那一星半点的刺痛丝毫没有缓解他内心的灼烧，一点也没有。他仰起脸，视线周遭一片模糊，却没有可以流下来的泪水，只好狠狠地咒骂了一句。

 

来自韩国的青年颤颤巍巍地喊了一声Mark哥却没得到回应，反倒是引起旁边路过的护士的注意。段宜恩抿着嘴没有表情，于是崔荣宰连忙和护士小姐解释起来，好半天对方才了然地点头。她从手里的纸张中找出属于BamBam的那份，递给崔荣宰。病人的身体状况没有问题，她这么说着，赶紧带他回家好好休息吧。闻言韩国少年慌忙点头致谢，再一回头，段宜恩早已推门进了BamBam睡着的房间。

 

“荣宰，我不会再等了。”

 

“哎，Mark哥——”

 

话音刚落，那扇病房门就在他面前不客气地关上了。崔荣宰还没懂段宜恩那句话的含义，但顷刻间，段宜恩方才如同恶煞般的背影便猛地柔软下来。

 

猛兽朝最信任的幼崽露出最脆弱的脖颈与肚皮，周身拢起一团值得信赖的光。画面就像任何美好的景色一样赏心悦目。可接下来，那颗金色的脑袋凑上前，完美的侧脸轮廓贴近了沉睡着的泰国少年。这其中暗含的色彩远不是亲情的味道，却没有人舍得拉响警钟。段宜恩的动作清晰果断，他不会再给这个小孩更多时间思考了。骨节分明的双手如对待恋人一般捧在他的弟弟脸侧，一双向来深邃的眼睛里尽涌动着不知名的情绪，而下一秒——

 

像用仲夏夜的诗篇承诺为爱出逃的赫米娅，似乎疯狂，又似乎理性至极。他淡色的唇瓣没有半分偏差，缓缓地吻上另一片唇。

 

时间仿若静止在那一秒。

 

门外的人屏住了呼吸，门内的人久久沉醉，不愿意醒。

 

吻罢，年长的男人嗓音沙哑，道：“Bam，我们回家。”

 

一句简单的告白憋了足够久，既然BamBam不说，那就由他来。

 

 

[.]

 

好黑，好冷……

 

BamBam躺在一片不知名的黑暗里。细瘦的手臂想环紧自己身上的衣物，却猛然顿住——指尖触到的光滑皮肤提醒着他，他现在身无一物。没有钱，没有手机，没有衣服，也不知道自己在哪里。

 

他尝试着动了动，才发觉他的双手被什么粗糙的东西捆在了一起。先前挣扎时右手不慎扭伤了，此时更剥夺了他逃脱的可能。他的嘴里塞入了大概是布条的东西，只能发出呜呜的声音；眼前这片没有止境的黑暗其实不是真实的黑夜，而是某种厚重的眼罩。这群人大概还给他灌了些药，才让他此刻昏昏沉沉，四肢完全使不上力气。这些认知让他心底一慌，可违背意志的身躯却怎么也动不起来。

 

少年轻微的挣动吸引了其他几个在场的男人的注意力。他们用带着独特口音的英文快速交流着，而BamBam根本捕捉不到其中的单词，只能听出那串大笑中满满的嘲弄。

 

下一秒，一只大手带着不属于常人的厚茧摸上了他赤裸的大腿，而另一只流连在他的胸前、他的小腹，色情却不温柔地挑弄着。有谁拽着他的头发强迫他仰起了脸，有谁令人反胃地来回揉搓着他的腰侧和臀部，又有谁拉着他无力的双手摸上什么炙热的硬物……

 

他觉得他大概是拼命挣扎了的，却只得到了私密处更放荡的触摸，令他几乎要呕出胃里的酸水。可他不行，嘴里那讨厌的东西不仅阻止了他的反胃，甚至让他连破口大骂都做不到。眼前蒙着的布料估计是被他的生理泪水浸湿了，而当一只手触及他身后那个从未被探索过的部位时，他脑中竟猛地出现了某个不该出现的人，鼻头霎时一酸。

 

段宜恩……

 

金发，白皮肤，看上去瘦瘦小小，发起脾气来却狠戾得不行，一拳头能砸坏空调。总是不太会口头表达，但是比谁都懂得照顾人。小时候总爱揉他的脑袋，过后却也不忘帮他把头发抓整齐。他胆子还总是很大，一起看鬼片时再怎么恐怖也面无表情。直到他被吓得冒出了眼泪，才发现这哥在一旁边递纸巾，边因为他哭鼻子而笑得上气不接下气。

 

这样的人居然要死不死长得那么好看，套着麻袋上街也能招蜂引蝶。唯一的缺点大概就是情感迟钝，老天爷估计忘记给他添加罗曼蒂克的因子。这么多年他沉迷于“哥哥”的角色无法自拔，竟然从没发现BamBam对他的喜欢，也没发现每夜他偷偷在他唇边落下的亲吻。

 

我还没亲口和他说过喜欢他。

 

BamBam控制不住眼眶周遭突然涌起的酸涩，故意恶狠狠地想，他就不该为了段宜恩来洛杉矶。现在好了，他会不会嫌他脏，会不会怪他不懂保护自己，会不会不愿意再和他睡一张床，会不会不再认他作为弟弟——

 

泰国少年时隔太久后真情实感地落下第一滴泪水，可紧接着他周遭恶意的触碰突然消失不见。警笛声在恶徒的咒骂中越发清晰，随即光明降临。

 

他失去了保持清醒的最后一丝气力。

 

再次睁开眼睛时，BamBam有些茫然于他的所处。

 

刺鼻的烟草味消失无踪，取而代之的是他最熟悉的空气清新剂，混着一股亲切的男士香水味。屋子里只开了一盏昏暗的小灯，窗帘拉得严实，让他几乎看不见周遭也不知道时间，但他莫名地感到安心。这大概是因为他腰上正环着一条令他眷恋的手臂——噢，他的哥哥正搂着他睡在一间他最了解不过的屋子里，想到这点他不仅浑身僵硬。

 

“...Mark哥？”他试探性地出声，发现自己的声音因缺少水分而有些沙哑。

 

几乎在他说话的同一秒，身后稳定的热源猛得翻身坐起来，轻声问他要不要喝水。得到肯定的回答后，那人伸长了手臂去够床头柜上的水杯，递给BamBam前还贴心地试好了温度。

 

小口啜着按照他一贯的喜好掺了蜂蜜的温水时，BamBam才后知后觉地发现，他肿胀的右腕正被贴心地冰敷着，而空闲的另一只手被段宜恩一直紧紧攥着、没放开过。

 

他的鼻尖又有点涩，几乎要为这老套的剧情而落泪。

 

似乎察觉到他情绪的不对，两只手轻柔地扶着他的肩膀让他转了个身，让他面对着段宜恩侧躺下。这下他能看见他的哥哥那张帅得人神共愤的脸，却不敢抬起眼。年纪尚小的少年无措地咬着下唇。

 

段宜恩刻意放软的声音在他耳边响起：“BamBam，有哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“哥，我——”

 

少年的指尖下意识攥紧了身前哥哥的衣料，咽了咽口水。他不知花了多长时间鼓起勇气，抬头直视段宜恩那双漂亮的眼睛时却还是心绪不宁。或许他疯了吧，但他需要这个。他已经失去了够多，错过了够多了。该死的，他的心里像有无数只猫咪在轻柔的抓挠，得不到那个答案就永远无法舒畅。

 

“Mark……”

 

他顿了顿，那几个滚烫的字在他的舌尖上来回滚动。

 

“我们做吧。” 

 

即刻他感到面前的男人身体一僵：“...What？” 

 

泰国少年抬起眼，目光定定地落在段宜恩好看的鼻尖上，深呼了一口气。他像是不知道自己的话可以点火燎原，装作轻巧地脱口而出。

 

“我想和你做。Have sex, make love,you know?”

 

-TBC-


	2. 下

 

 

"我想和你做。Have sex, make love, you know?"

 

泰国少年生涩地重复了一遍，趁段宜恩愣神的半秒单手按住那人的肩膀，利落地跨坐到自家哥哥的身上，殊不知他嘴里吐出的每个词都像在点火。年轻的少年抿着嘴，澄澈的眸子里泛着波光。他的下身不安分地前后摩擦起来，股沟处隔着布料正巧蹭着段宜恩的性器。

 

"嘶、Bam！"

 

被隔着衣料磨蹭的瞬间，段宜恩便无法自制地低喘出声，他脑子里最后一根理智的弦几近绷断。反射性地，他的手往下滑握住人儿细瘦的腰，花了全身力气才忍住没有迎合着BamBam的动作挺腰。在少年的挑逗下，运动裤里的器官兴奋起来，直直戳在小孩儿柔软的臀肉间，可他的大脑拼命叫嚣着让他停下。

 

"等等，stop，Bam，we can’t...你今晚该好好休息——"

 

"Mark，我是认真的。我想要你。上我。"

 

为了堵住段宜恩更多的话语，BamBam拽着他的头狠狠亲了上去。

 

力道太猛，两个人的牙齿磕在一起冒出星点铁锈味，可是此刻没有人在意。BamBam趁着段宜恩愣神的半秒推倒了对方，臀部正巧紧压在年长的人的胯部。同时，他的两条手臂搭在段宜恩脖颈边死死勾住，连手腕上绑着的冰袋掉了也丝毫不管，嘴唇献祭一般的再次凑了上去。对着男人的唇吸吮了几下后，少年大胆地探出舌尖抵在段宜恩的牙关处，不顾男人片刻的犹豫，努力顶入对方的口腔。泰国少年的舌占据了主动权，缠着另一条舌来回挑弄，像要将两人口腔里的温度融为一体。

 

很快，BamBam便有些喘不上气，想要抽身而出却不再被放过。身为哥哥的人在这方面有无法言喻的优势。一只大手死死扣在BamBam的后脑勺上，不允许少年从这个过分热烈的亲吻中逃开，反倒试图索取更多。无法吞咽的津液顺着两片唇交界处一路流进衣领，逼出少年呜呜的示弱，腰臀处也讨好地扭动起来。

 

这太要命了。段宜恩想。搂着暗恋许久的少年亲吻的感觉太好，哪怕他并不确定BamBam为何突然这么热情，他也全心全意地沉迷了。就在BamBam真正窒息的前一秒，段宜恩松开了他，接着单手来回抚摸着他发烫的脸颊。一个个轻巧的啄吻落在少年的额头、鼻尖、嘴角，巴不得把他揉碎进自己的身体里。

 

"BamBam，今晚我用手帮你，待会你早点睡——"段宜恩舔着他的耳廓，压低了声线道。

 

那点温柔的震动顺着BamBam的耳膜一路振颤到火热的下腹，反而让BamBam更执着于此，拼命地摇头打断。 "No！我不需要睡觉，Mark。"

 

他抿紧了唇，下定决心般吞了吞口水。两只手颤着向下摸到段宜恩勃起的性器，竟然径直拉开他的运动裤掏出其间藏着的柱状物，不顾段宜恩的反对扒开了那些遮蔽。BamBam单手圈住那根硬挺的阳具上下套弄着，在俯下身含住那根热烫的柱体前，还故作轻松地抬眼朝段宜恩挤出一个笑脸。

 

"哥，我现在只想要你。"

 

"Fuck！Bam！啊......！"

 

少年饱满的唇肉包裹着他身下最敏感的部位，火热的舌努力舔舐着，用尽一切方法取悦着面前的男人。这简直要让他发狂。段宜恩的呼吸猛地粗重起来，脑袋向后仰着，手下意识地插进BamBam的发丝间。认识BamBam的人都知道他的嘴唇有多勾人，而段宜恩无法不承认他曾经也幻想过少年那张小嘴替他口交该有多爽。可即便如此，他也没料到真会有这一天，并且这感觉比他想象得更好。

 

那片口腔又湿又热，加上笨拙摆动着伺候着的那条小舌，爽得让段宜恩头皮发麻，下意识将这张小口当作人儿身后的穴洞一般操弄。这对于泰国少年来说未尝不是一种变相的鼓励，那颗小脑袋立即顺着段宜恩的力道不断向前，哪怕被性器一直顶到了喉咙深处的软肉也不罢休。只可惜段宜恩的肉棒实在过于粗大，即使是BamBam如此努力也吞不下整根，扭伤的那只小手小心翼翼地环在根部，就着他自己口中溢出的唾液撸动。

 

"Bam，你太棒了…啊、老天……"

 

段宜恩动情的声音让BamBam浑身反射性地战栗。他一边继续吞吐着男人的下体，一边腾出一只手绕到背后，轻巧地分开自己的臀瓣，犹豫地摸上了那个紧闭的入口。那截指尖和他的呼吸一同打着颤——是的，他现在该死的紧张——终于狠下心捅进了那圈从未被开发过的褶皱时，却因缺少润滑而把自己疼得闷哼出声，嘴上亦是没控制住力道地狠狠吸了一下。

 

"操！"

 

本就被挑逗得不行的男人下腹一紧，难以自制地爆了粗口，在过分火辣的快感中闭着眼仰起头。靠着大脑里最后一丝理智与良心，段宜恩从那张小嘴里抽出自己的性器，单手握上去快速套弄了百十下后低吼着释放了出来。只是他没料到，那些白浊的液体一半落在了他的手心和小腹上，另一半则喷到了面前垂着头的BamBam的唇边和下颌，甚至向下滴落到他的锁骨。

 

"Shit—Bam！对不起！"

 

下一秒段宜恩才意识到自己做了什么，看到人儿红红的眼眶时猛地从情欲中回过神来，立刻翻身把少年搂入怀中，找来纸巾迅速擦去那些污浊。他一边啄吻着BamBam的脸蛋，一边反复道着歉，"嘿，BamBam，对不起……真的，我很抱歉。Are you okay？"

 

"恩、呜，Mark哥……"

 

少年窝在他胸口先点头又摇头，单薄的身体细细地抖动着，只有在紧紧贴着段宜恩时能够稍微减缓。室内旖旎的气氛对他此刻没有丝毫影响，方才他满脑子也只有"要让段宜恩舒服"这一个念头。不知为何，泪水不停地在他的眼中蓄积，最后像断了线的珠子一般落了下来。

 

他这副模样把段宜恩吓了一跳，赶紧扶着他在床上躺好。此刻，段宜恩才发现人儿的额发已经被冷汗打湿，浑身更是没有半点沉迷情欲的影子，连身下的性器都未曾抬头。他边给人抹着泪水边觉得胸口闷闷地疼，放软了声音不断安慰道。

 

"It’s okay, Bam. 我在这里，宝贝，it’s okay."

 

小孩整张脸皱在了一起，指尖攥着被单，还软软地和段宜恩说着对不起："哥，我...I’m sorry Mark...求你，呜..."

 

"不许道歉，"段宜恩心疼得不行，蹩着眉，轻轻吻着小孩的脸颊，"你什么都没做错，恩？ Bam，告诉哥，怎么了？"

 

"I...I don’t know...哥，你救救我..."少年抽噎着，泪水簌簌打湿了他的睫毛，甚至不知道自己嘴上都在说些什么，"我想要你，求你了...Mark，我...求你操我吧，please，能不能不要嫌我脏——"

 

——他怕自己脏。

 

少年的这几个字吐出口时，几乎把段宜恩的心脏剜下一整块，鲜血淋漓。这下他终于知道BamBam一系列的异样都来源于哪里，而那是段宜恩无法触碰到的黑暗。他把心爱的少年死死箍在怀里，哪怕两人的肌肉与骨头互相硌得生疼也不放开，然而他却哽咽着全然说不出话。

 

这是他的BamBam。本该是只属于他一个人的BamBam。

 

没有人有资格让他难过，更没有人可以强迫他做他反感的事情。

 

段宜恩的手颤着，来回抚摸BamBam的脸侧，像对待全世界最珍贵的宝物，又像是怕他稍微用一些力气，少年就会从他眼前消失不见那样。而BamBam垂着眼睛，哆嗦着想要说话，张开嘴的霎那被一根抵在他唇边的细长手指打断。

 

"嘘。"他听见他的哥哥说，"Bam…可以先听我说吗？"

 

"……恩。"怔了一下，泰国少年有些茫然地点头。

 

他的耳边紧贴着段宜恩的唇，几乎能清晰地听见男人的每一下颤抖。他的脸侧也不合时宜地开始升温，面对这个哥哥时无比自然的生理反应让他想钻进地缝里。但是，他又无法不感到温暖，那丝暖意从脚底一路攀升到冰凉的腿、腰、胸口，包裹住他尚有些麻木的心脏，让他短暂地忘却了大脑里所剩的其他烦恼。

 

"其实我不知道…现在该不该和你说这些。"段宜恩在他耳边道，压抑着隐约的哭腔，让他心底一颤。

 

他抿着嘴想，其实你说什么我都爱听。

 

"接下来的话，不是我作为一个哥哥说的。你就当作是段宜恩这个人在和你告白。"

 

恩，等...什么？

 

"想了很久，我觉得这些话无论如何都要和你说。就算现在不是最合适的时候，就算你不会给我回应，我也得告诉你。"

 

——咚，咚，咚。

 

"BamBam，我一秒也不想多等了。"

 

——咚咚，咚咚。

 

"I love you. 很久了。太久了。"

 

"你呢？"

 

 

话音刚落，BamBam便拽着段宜恩的领子扑了过去，眼泪顺着涨红的小脸簌簌往下落。小孩把脸埋进了段宜恩胸前棉质的睡衣处，肩膀无法控制地抖动着，两只手还不忘揪着年长的男人身上的衣料。段宜恩连忙把哭惨了的人儿搂紧，却遭到小孩捏成拳头绵软的捶打。小孩的眼泪似乎积累了这么久终于爆发了，委屈还是什么的情绪一股脑呜呜咽咽地倒了出来。

 

"Mark你这个…呜，你这个蠢货！I hate you so much……你做什么现在、现在才和我讲……你今天才告诉我，嗝、还算什么，都已经晚了——"

 

"没有晚。"男人心里一疼，赶紧打断了他把小孩儿抱得更紧了，单手拍着人的背，"嘿，BamBam，永远都不会晚。我永远都在，okay？"

 

"呜呜——Mark、我讨厌你…我讨厌死你了……"

 

"好好好，都是我的错。I’m sorry Bam..."

 

"我不要、不要喜欢你了…呜呜……你个胆小鬼！混蛋！"

 

"噗…好吧，不管怎么样，我会一直喜欢你的。"男人被他含着泪水闹脾气的模样逗笑。BamBam从来没在他面前说出这样的话，过去即使是玩闹的时候也总照顾着身边人的感受，从未做出令人为难的举动。想到这儿，段宜恩心下一软，抬手揉乱了他的头发，"Bam，你刚刚那些话还做数吗？"

 

"……什么话？"对方警惕地抬起眼。

 

段宜恩勾起一个坏笑，借力翻身把满脸泪痕的少年压在自己身下，眼眸里尽是看好戏的恶意："嘿，刚刚不是你说的想让我上你吗？"

 

男人满意地看着BamBam的脖颈到脸颊都唰地变红，在他身下害羞地拳打脚踢，嘴里含糊地不知在嘟囔什么脏话。他恶趣味地去挠这人的腰，激得BamBam像条搁浅得鱼一般来回扭动。最终，在他险些一脚踹中段宜恩两腿之间的部位后，段宜恩终于放下了玩心，摁住了少年的双手凑上前去。他收敛起不正经的表情盯着BamBam的双眼，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，唇角带着些最真挚的笑意。

 

"Bam，如果你还想要的话，我很乐意。"段宜恩眨眨眼，仿佛天底下再没有比他更诚实的男人，"你什么都不用做，我会让你舒服的。I promise."

 

老天爷。BamBam瞪大眼，咽了咽口水。

 

美色当前。除了答应，他没有第二个选择。

 

 

只是BamBam没有想到，段宜恩所说的"他什么都不用做"是真的什么都不用做。

 

此时他躺倒在床铺中央，衣物都脱得一干二净。而这哥不知道从哪里摸出来了一条领带，绕过他的双眼在脑后系了一个结——系得不算紧，灯光仍然会从边缝里漏进来，若是他挣扎两下便会散开的样子——但这反而让BamBam心下一暖，在段宜恩吻上来的时候讨好地含住男人的下唇轻轻吮吸。

 

他听见段宜恩低声笑了笑，随即一只大手搭在他大腿上轻拍了两下，而他会意地分开双腿让段宜恩跻身其中。下一秒，他的腿被人扶着轻轻向胸前曲起，而紧接着小腿上传来异样的湿润感，并一路向上打着转滑动，让BamBam不禁绷紧了小腿喘息出声。

 

"啊、Mark..."

 

"No worries...交给我就行。放轻松。"

 

男人的声音从不远处传来，有些飘渺，但也让BamBam放下心来不再抵触。于是那个湿润灵活的东西顺着他的小腿肚舔到了他的膝窝，煽情地吮吸着那里相对细嫩的皮肤，直到那里红起了一片。接着，段宜恩湿热的吻沿着少年没有一丝赘肉的腿一路落到敏感的大腿内侧，种下一枚又一枚痕迹，同时爱不释手地来回揉着他的腿和下腹，甚至若有若无地碰到少年逐渐抬头的阴茎。少年在这一系列抚摸下渐渐有些情动，但很快，这些浅尝即止的挑逗不能够满足他了。于是人儿主动抬起腰去蹭段宜恩的双手，立刻遭到男人在他腿上的一记狠咬。

 

"嘶啊——疼！" BamBam反射性地缩了缩腿，瘪着嘴抱怨。哪怕当下看不见，他也敢打赌那个地方肯定留了一个牙印。"Mark你快点……"

 

"别着急。"

 

可惜对方只是这样回应着，短暂地起身拿来了什么，紧接着再次置身于他的两腿间。有什么颇为柔软的东西被垫到BamBam的身下——他猜测大概是枕头——而后他的双腿被分得更开，完全将下半身展露在男人的面前，让少年有些不好意思地别过头。可男人的下一个动作让他再无心思考这些有的没的。什么冰冰凉凉的东西覆在了BamBam的胸前，激得他发出了猫咪一般的呜咽。

 

"呜嗯，好冰…什么东西？"

 

段宜恩用行动回答了他。他的一只手扶在BamBam的腰侧来回挑逗，专挑他最受不了的方式抚摸。而那块冰凉的东西被段宜恩的舌尖带着，在少年的乳晕处来回打转，直到冰块被他口腔的温度融化成水。BamBam这才回想起来，这冰块大概来自于方才他用来敷着手腕的冰袋。

 

那两粒小小的乳尖此时敏感地挺立着，泛着诱人的水光，让段宜恩下意识吞了吞口水。他没有犹豫，俯下身含住了左边的那一枚，舌尖时而舔弄着顶端的细缝，时而快速拨弄着那颗小东西。右边的那枚自然也不能被落下，此时正被他的指尖玩弄着，偶尔坏心地用指甲轻轻掐一两下。未曾真正被这样对待过的泰国少年立刻如被欺负的幼猫一般呻吟出声，挺着胸把乳尖送进段宜恩的嘴里。他的动作惹得男人掌控欲爆发，离开前对着那两边涨大的乳头都狠狠吮了几口，色情的水声让BamBam面红耳赤。

 

兴许是因为看不见，他觉得自己的身体比平常更加敏感，但即便是这样，他也从来不知道男人的这一处可以如此敏感，如此瘙痒，如此渴望抚慰。段宜恩的唇舌撤离后，BamBam只觉得胸前凉凉的，但更多的是麻，是痒。冰块带来的那点凉意此刻让他更加燥热。脸上热、身上热、下体和后面那些不可言说的地方更热。他的浑身上下都热烫得不行，非要段宜恩粗暴地替他纾解才好。

 

作为罪魁祸首的男人显然发现了这点。他短暂地放过了BamBam胸前肿胀起来的两点，坏心地拽着人儿的手自己摸上了那处，蛊惑道："来，Bam，自己摸摸这里。"

 

"唔，恩…啊啊，Mark，好奇怪……"

 

少年顺从地自己抚慰着他胸前的那两点，蹩眉红着脸毫无章法地揉搓拉扯着，却也食髓知味地喜欢上这种感觉。失去视觉的时候，他完全无法预测段宜恩的下一步动作会是什么，但这让他拥有更大想象的空间——想象段宜恩脸上带着一层薄汗，淡粉的舌尖携着冰块在他身体上流连的性感模样；想象他自己被段宜恩压在身下，明明还没被碰过那些重点部位，下身却已经硬得翘了起来，指尖还不知羞耻地玩弄着自己充血的乳头……脑内这些淫乱的画面让他更加兴奋了些，晃着腰乞求："Mark，你也、你也摸摸我。"

 

"摸你哪里？"男人挑眉。

 

"哪里都，呜呜……哪里都可以…"

 

小孩的应答以及眼前这副景象让段宜恩心情大好，抬手揉乱了人儿的头发道了句"真乖"，便没有再继续折磨这人儿的打算。他含入更多冰块舔吻着少年的小腹与人鱼线，滑到少年的肚脐时还短暂地戳进去舔了两下，逼出BamBam示弱的呻吟。冰块融化后的水渍流下去打湿了少年的阴毛，甚至沾湿了藏匿于其中的肉具。在冰凉的液体的浸泡下，BamBam本就光滑的皮肤摸起来更加柔软细腻。于是，男人的双手毫不客气地把小孩从头到脚摸了个遍。从脖颈到腋窝，从脊背到腰臀，再到那两条漂亮的长腿，甚至是脚底也没有放过。也正是因为这样，他才误打误撞发现了这小孩的弱点——每当BamBam试图躲开他过分炙热的触摸时，只要略一用力揉弄着那片腰侧的软肉、或者咬着他的乳尖威逼，他就会立刻蹬着腿缴械投降——像是找到了心仪的玩具的少年，段宜恩来回爱抚着BamBam敏感点，嘴上还不停在他平坦的下腹处吮出草莓，激得少年浑身都染上一层动人的粉。

 

"舒服吗？"段宜恩问着，灼热的呼吸扑在少年直直竖起的性器上。

 

"舒服……啊！"

 

BamBam的应答被段宜恩突然掰开他的双臀、摸上其间小口的冰凉的手指所打断。方才的疼痛仍记忆犹新，让BamBam下意识瑟缩了一下惊叫出声，摇着头求助般地望向段宜恩在的方向。察觉到他的不安，段宜恩地手指没有急着进入而是在穴口处打着转、按摩着，同时凑上前轻吻BamBam的唇："相信我，不会让你疼的。可以吗？"

 

小孩闻言并没有立即做出答复，咬着下唇半晌没回应，而段宜恩也遵守规则地只是把玩着他那圆滑挺翘的臀肉，直到BamBam最终犹犹豫豫地松了口："真，真的不会疼吗？"

 

"如果你受不了，我们就停下。好吗？"

 

BamBam缓缓点了点头，抬手摸索着想解开眼罩，却在睁眼前被段宜恩的手捂上了双眼。男人极尽温柔地解释着，这么亮一下子睁开眼可能会不舒服，让BamBam心里暖烘烘的，情不自禁地仰起脸吻了上去。

 

少年的小舌勾着段宜恩的带入自己口中，而后小心翼翼地吮着对方那条火热的舌，在身后的手指顶开褶皱插入穴道里时乖顺地放松。这回有了充足的润滑，果真没有先前撕裂般的疼痛，加上段宜恩持续的亲吻与抚摸，他甚至没有意识到他的那处已经吞下了三根指头。见BamBam大约适应了下来，那三根手指开始模仿性交的动作来回抽插，发出一阵阵引人遐想的声音，而BamBam也不自觉地在手指顶入时将臀部向下压，细密地喘息着，试图将手指迎到穴眼的深处。

 

这感觉很奇怪，却又让人想要更多。身体的控制权似乎被一点点夺走，每一处感官都剧变成了他不熟悉的样子，让他着迷。

 

"快，快一点，Mark…"他带着哭腔要求着，一手继续玩弄着他被蹂躏过头的乳尖，一手环着硬挺的下身跟随段宜恩手指抽插的频率套弄，全然陷入了欲望的海洋，"再深一点，我可以的……呜，你进来，还要……"

 

段宜恩的眼神一暗。这小人儿胡言乱语的，不知道他这副模样多让男人想好好疼爱他。此时BamBam是舒爽了，但反观他自己，额发已经被汗水浸湿了个透，下体更是硬得快要爆炸，不知是依靠怎样的忍耐力才没有直接拔出手指、把自己的肉棒捅进含着他指头的那个滑腻紧致之地。段宜恩粗重地喘息着，一边加快了手上操弄小孩的速度，一边衔住BamBam的唇好一通亲，分开时粗喘着哑着嗓子道："再等一等。我怕你疼。"

 

话音刚落，他便将一旁床头柜上所剩的少许冰块含入口中，随机附身舔了舔了人儿完全勃起的性器，整根吞入。少年发育良好的下体直直戳到他的喉咙，引起一阵生理性干呕的冲动，可段宜恩不但没有退缩，反而任凭那根尺寸客观的肉茎抵在他不断紧锁的喉咙深处，心下明白这正是深喉最爽的时刻。然而他没料到BamBam已经被撩拨到了高潮的边缘，此时敏感的龟头被那处猛地包裹、挤压，更别说口腔的火热和冰块的凉意带来的刺激感，竟是让少年尖叫着射了出来。

 

"要、要到了——Mark啊啊！"

 

匆忙间段宜恩后撤吐出小孩的性器，却也无法避免地被人儿浓稠的精液灌了一嘴，索性忍耐着吞了下去。他抬手擦去了唇边残留的白浊，靠上前摸了摸BamBam一片潮红的脸颊，而对方乖巧地拽着他的掌心蹭了蹭，双眼迷蒙地看了过来。光是这个眼神就让段宜恩本就硬得不行的下体更加燥热，粗大的性器抵在少年这时软化的充满水意的入口处，蠢蠢欲动却没有直接挺入，等着BamBam稍微度过这个不应期。

 

可他身下的人儿并没体会到这层用意，反而抬眼给了他一个疑惑的眼神。他早察觉到了段宜恩的不易，光是从他越发用力地掐着他的屁股的手就能猜到他有多么难受。作为补偿般，BamBam抬高腿环在段宜恩腰上，深呼吸着放松了身体。

 

"进来吧，想要你，哥哥…"

 

这带着点禁断意味的称呼烧着了段宜恩脑子里最后一根绷紧的弦，只在内心里骂了句操便不再推辞，扶着性器一插到底。霎时间，他被那又烫又紧的甬道夹得失神，舒爽得长叹了口气。

 

第一次被使用的肉穴过分紧窄，偏偏又因为足够的前戏和扩张而一片水润，让段宜恩能够思考的最后一个细胞也宣告阵亡。他等了太久，久得要命，可这一刻让一切的等待都化作水汽蒸发得一干二净。不只是生理上的爽，绝不仅仅如此。看到深爱的人为自己露出如此魅惑的神情、吐出如此动人的词句，这比征服了世界上所有的其他烈酒美人都更令他陶醉。男人的两只手掐住BamBam的腰，紧接着快速抽送起来，每一下都整根抽出后再全部捅入，干得身下的人儿和他的肉柱一齐直流眼泪，摇头喊着要段宜恩慢点。

 

"真的要慢点？"男人闻言弯起嘴角，就着交合的姿势抬高BamBam的大腿，凑上前含住了少年红得快要滴血的耳尖。他顶弄的速度竟然真的慢了下来，同时舌尖恶意地浅浅戳进人儿的耳内，模仿下身的节奏进进出出。

 

"别，别这样，呜……"

 

少年被他逗得根本不懂如何反应。刚刚射完的身体本该对快感有所倦怠，可光是看着段宜恩精致的眉眼凑近来、朝他低声说着流氓话，他就觉得身后那被好好填满的肉穴越发饥渴起来。本能地，他想要段宜恩继续狠狠操坏他，可满脑子破碎的词语组不成半点有用的句子。耳边以及下身传来的淫靡的声响更让他不知所措，只能红着眼角拽过段宜恩和他接吻。

 

口干舌燥的男人自然不会拒绝，舌熟练地探进BamBam口中舔舐搅弄，直到对方从里到外都沾染上他的味道，喘不过气地拍了拍他的肩膀才放开。看着大口吸入空气平复呼吸的BamBam，段宜恩满心满眼都是喜欢，又把这人的额头到鼻尖到脸蛋到下巴都好好啄吻了个遍。殊不知正是这个动作让他尚在少年体内的性器精确地蹭到了某个区域，逼得BamBam仰起头拔高了声音淫叫，脚趾都爽得抽搐着蜷在了一起。

 

"啊啊啊Mark！我、那里…呜呜……"

 

"这里？"

 

"啊！呃、太多了…呜啊啊！"

 

段宜恩试探性地再次撞上那个凸点，身下的人儿立刻尖叫出声，那个热情的小洞也痉挛着分泌出更多透明粘稠的淫水，像是祈求着入侵者再一次、再许多次操到那个地方。占据主导权的男人了然地弯弯唇，抓住人儿被乱七八糟的液体浸湿的蜜臀，强硬地把性器送到那藏在嫩肉层叠之中的凸起处。果不其然，尝过一次这种销魂滋味的小穴像是有了自己的意志，挤压着、吮吸着，非要那硕大的龟头好好伺候够了里头麻痒难耐的穴肉。男人被吸得大脑空白，绷着下腹维持住深深插在BamBam体内的姿势，对准那块地方高频率操弄起来，力道之大连里头的汁液都被插得溅了出来。

 

灭顶的快感让BamBam全身抖得像狂风中的一片落叶，觉得自己大概是要死在床上了。他攥着床单的手指骨节都已用力得发白，更别提两条腿早已麻得使不上半点力气，只能透过朦胧的泪眼望着身上轮廓优美的男人。他的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地漏出更多糟糕的呻吟，反反复复念叨着Mark，Mark，我想要你，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。

 

他软糯又情色的呼唤像一只甜蜜的熨斗，把段宜恩的心脏整理得服服帖帖，像是要融化成一捧糖水。他不知自己从哪里得来的福气遇上面前这样闪闪发光、惹人怜爱的男孩，半秒也不想将目光从他身上挪开。于是他眯着眼盯着BamBam，低声说着嘿宝贝我在，I’m yours，视线则一动不动地死死黏在少年水润的眸子和发红的唇瓣上，深情得快把少年溺死。咸湿的汗珠顺着他尖锐的下颌曲线滑下来，在他狠狠操进少年的身体里时摇晃着坠落，打在BamBam一片斑驳的胸口。

 

老天爷，段宜恩空白的大脑里除了快感外只剩下这一个念头，他这辈子没有更幸福的时刻了。如果有，那大概是他和BamBam结婚的日子吧。

 

高潮来得太快太狠，又漫长得像看完了一整夜灯火与烟花。段宜恩的手牢牢地与BamBam的十指相扣，两片唇更是贴在一起纠缠着久久不愿分离。

 

这个夜晚让他们等了太久，太久。

 

相拥着平复呼吸后，段宜恩将性器抽出来，惹得BamBam轻颤着甩来一个软绵绵的眼刀。他本不想射在初尝情事的少年体内，但那人怎么也不肯让他拔出来，低声撒娇般唤着他"哥哥"要他喂饱他。如今他只好用纸巾简易地擦了擦两人满身的污浊，思索着怎么才能帮人儿清洗干净而不再度擦枪走火，抬起脸却正对上少年亮晶晶的眼睛。

 

BamBam，BamBam。他学着少年唤他的语气念道，压抑不住满心的欢喜。我好爱你。

 

怎么能如此爱你。

 

-END-


End file.
